Past,Present,Future
by HappeningStorm
Summary: i don't really know how to Summaries this its a little confusing,mainly Alice, (Alice/Claire) Alice/Rain mentioned


** OK so this one came to me a few hours ago in a jumbled mess and i thought id try to put it in to a readable one short (hopefully) i managed to do so? **

**hope you enjoy.**

"My name is Alice…but you know that already, huh…for the last twelve years I've been in a never ending battle with the largest most dangerous entity in the world, Umbrella."

"In two thousand and two Umbrella was responsible for the deadly T-Virus outbreak, when the Virus was released, myself and an environmentalist named Matt posing as a cop were dragged in a top secret research facility buried deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City called the Hive by a unit of elite Umbrella commandos, once inside I was given a truck load of information."

"One, I worked for the Umbrella Corporation.

Two, I was a security operative placed at the mansion to protect the emergency entrance to the hive.

Three, the Hive was controlled by a state of the art computer intelligence called the Red Queen, the Red Queen went homicidal. Sealed the Hive and killed everyone inside."

"Even with the information, nothing prepared us for the horror we were about to face, shutting down the red queen was phase two; the third phase was to return to the surface pretty simple, right?"

Alice chuckled a little as she rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Wrong, we were all wrong. The squad leader along with three others entered the Red Queens chambers only to have her defenses activated, the doors sealed shut in less than two minutes. There was nothing left of them just bits and pieces."

"Myself and Kaplan proceeded down the laser hall, shut down the Red Queen and retrieved her boards, once the Red Queen was shut down so was the Hives primary power which in turn released the infected that the Red Queen had trapped down there to ensure they didn't get out, the thing was we had just over two hour to get back to the mansion before we to became sealed in, you see the doors we used to gain entrance to the Hive were going to be locked shut."

"There was no way we could go back the way we came. It was crawling with infected, we were running out of time, we needed a way out and there was only one way."

"Surprisingly the Red Queen has been cooperative, she gave us a route back up to the labs. By this time there were only four of us left Matt, my fake husband Spencer, myself and Rain. Rain was the first one to come in contact with the infected, first one infected. I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarly I had or the need to protect her, my memories started to come back. There was a cure, it reverses the effects of the T-Virus. I knew where it was but when we got there, it was gone not one single Vaile."

"It turns out Spencer stole both the T-Virus and the anti-Virus in the process. He releases the T-Virus, he thought that was what I wanted, he was wrong, I wanted to bring Umbrella down, the anti-Virus was on the train were we found Spencer, he made a run for it after he got bitten. Locked us in the lab, as if things couldn't get worse the red Queen had released one of Umbrellas earlier experiments and gave us one hell of an ultimatum, she required Rains life for the code to open the door."

"I couldn't do it, Rain was persistent in sacrificing her life so we could escape. I couldn't take her life, I remember that moment as if I'm still standing there with the axe in my hand looking down as Rain has kneeled in front of me, screaming for me to end her suffering, the next thing I heard was the hammer of her pistol being pulled back, it took several seconds for my brain to process what was happening but when it did, it was too late.

Our eyes met for a split second before she pulled the trigger,but it was enough to make me remember who she was to me. We were together, she was my lover. All those looks, the way she was with me it all meant one thing she loved me with her last breath despite the fact I was cheating on her. We broke up six months prior to the outbreak after she confronted me about Spencer, I never got the chance to tell her I loved her too, she died to save me. She died loving me but what hurt the most and still does is she died not knowing I loved her too."

"From that moment I swore to never let anyone in again and it worked for almost three years until I found a convoy, well more importantly a women by the name of Claire Redfield the leader of the human convoy. She was breathtakingly beautiful with mesmerizing baby blue eyes, in all respect she was sheer perfection to me, trust me you'll learn this one day, she's not easy to impress half the time you'll feel like you're on the huge merry go round. She can be a right head trip, believe me. I've been there but as time went on, she finally started to let me in and eventually allowed herself to love me, the first time she told me she loved me was just before the remaining members of the convoy left for the safe haven of Alaska, we've been together for four years, two years of fighting for our lives and two years of trying to find our place in this new world, two years ago we succeeded with the help of old friends and enemy's we banded together to give humanity a last chance."

"In doing so Wesker gave me back my powers saying they are a necessity in destroying the red Queen along with Umbrella, we defeated Umbrella on the thirty-first of December two thousand and twelve, how's that for irony? A new start, a new year and the start of a new world."

"No one knew what to do, we just sat and did nothing, but I knew what I wanted to do and that was to marry Claire and I did the very next day in front of our friends, that day was the happiest day of my life, tomorrow is our one year wedding anniversary. For nine years we lived in an apocalyptic world and here we are, what's left of humanity living within one of Umbrellas facility. The battle against Umbrella ended two years ago but the war against the un-dead still continues and one day it will be up to you to end this once and for all, one thing you need to know is:"

"Your wife is so fucking going to kill you, if she found out about your bed time stories"

Looking over at the door Alice smiles softly as she watches the short brunet walking over and stopping opposite her before bending over and popping her head into the crib.

"She'll kill you first for swearing"

"Huh…she could try but I doubt she wants to waste her life trying and failing to kill me, besides I didn't sign so I doubt she understood me and anyway she not even two yet"

"You'll be surprised what they pick up, just yesterday she gave me the middle finger"

"See, she even knows you're a pain in the ass"

"Watch it" Alice warned with a finger.

"Whatever, anyway you wife requests your presence on the surface, I'll watch miss shits a lot"

"I swear sometimes I want to kill you" Alice warned with a soft grin as she stood up.

"You tried that, remember? Twice actually and the second time you blew me up, kind of didn't work. Now go before I get another amberfield head ache" she smirked as she lightly showed Alice towards the door.

Turning around, Alice pulls the shorter women into her arms "I just want you to know I really did love you Rain" confirmed Alice as she made her way towards the door

"I know, well the memories tell me I know" replied Rain as she closed the door before walking over to the crib smiling as she saw pure blue orbs staring back at her "a few years ago I failed your mother, I promised her I'd never leave her but I did…well the other me did, but I'll make this promise to you I will never leave your side, I will protect you Becky Lorraine Amberfield, for ever" promised Rain as she finished signing.


End file.
